This invention relates generally to compression wave springs and more particularly to a spring device made from an elongated flat strip which is curved into an arcuate shape and formed into a wave configuration.
Compression wave springs have been widely used in many fields. Wave springs are used to exert a force on working elements in a mechanical assembly, and are typically associated with cylindrical applications. The function of the wave spring is to preload the assembly so that any play between elements of the assembly, because of dimensional variation in each assembly, is removed.
Conventional wave springs often cause installation problems because they form a 360.degree. arcuate shape. The 360.degree. arcuate shape wave spring often cannot be used in some applications because it would interfere with an object located within the space that a conventional wave spring would have to occupy. This can be illustrated with a common example such as a bore that has a keyway and a key which generally fills the keyway and the key extends into the bore. Obviously, the key would interfere with a 360.degree. wave spring placed around the edge of the bore. Another example of a conventional wave spring proving to be inadequate is for the situation when a shaft is moving axially between three dowel pins wherein a wave spring must be located on the outside of the shaft. These problems have caused the spring users to ask the manufacturers and engineers to specially design and construct springs often usable in only one specific application. By doing this, the time required to design and produce the springs increases and the cost of each spring skyrockets.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved curved wave shim for use on cylindrical shafts or in cylinder bores.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a curved wave shim having a series of waves which include shoulder portions which abut against the working element and the retaining ring groove.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low cost easy to manufacture curved wave shim used for multiple applications.